The Pink Mokona
by Chocolate of the unlikelihood
Summary: Un crossover complétement barré. Kamui désespéré arrive chez Yuuko pour accomplir un vœu mystérieux. Watanuki plein de rage est obligé de lui venir en aide pour cause de patronne absente. Ils vont alors devoir exécuter un long voyage périlleux.
1. Le Dépressif, la Brute et la Chose

Watanuki maudit encore une fois Yuko, elle l'avait encore laissé tout seul à la boutique pour aller chez une de ses "connaissances" et elle lui avait demandé de préparer un gros dîner pour le soir. Il la maudissait encore lorsqu'on frappa à la porte

"Toc toc" Quel bruit peu élégant quand on venait pour demander un service, ou plutôt pour faire un vœu, car évidemment il n'y avait pas de sonnette ici! Le jeune homme du nom de Kamui se tenait bien droit devant la porte d'entrée et attendait patiemment qu'on lui ouvre, enfin patiemment n'était pas le mot juste...

Watanuki redoubla de malédiction et alla même jusqu'à la troisième génération de la progéniture future de sa patronne. Quoique maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un homme...enfin bon ! Il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et se prépara à engueuler joyeusement le pauvre type qui venait pour accomplir un vœu.

"Désolé nous sommes FERMEEEEEEEEEEEEES "

Kamui recula de plusieurs centimètres avec une grimace lorsque ce jeune homme, avec l'air d'être fortement indisposé à recevoir quelqu'un, lui ouvrit. Kamui essaya d'arborer un petit sourire comme quoi ce type pourrait faire une exception juste pour lui.

-Je suis vraiment désolé d'être venu alors que vous étiez fermé mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort!

-..Excuse-moi mais pourriez vous arrêtez de faire cette grimace!

Lorsque Watanuki ouvrit la porte, il fut étonné d'y voir, sur le seuil, un garçon de son âge, et de sa TAILLE ! Il pourrait rabattre le caquet de Doumeki qui lui affirmait qu'il était le seul survivant d'une fratrie de nain !

"Je suis désolé si vous venez pour voir Yuko, mais elle s'est ABSENTE ! Revenez plus tard "

-Ah mais!...ABSENTE? Mais elle m'avait pourtant affirmé qu'elle serait là quand je viendrais!...Je ne crois pas être né sous une bonne étoil...

Kamui s'interrompit. Le simple fait de prononcer le mot "étoile" lui était désagréable. Toute cette histoire avec Fuma était derrière lui et c'était justement ce à quoi il voulait remédier.

Watanuki regarda l'air désespéré du garçon et lui signe d'entrer. Il n'était pas sur que se serait la meilleur solution mais si le garçon avait déjà parlé avec Yuko (le ciel la maudisse celle là è_é) c'est que son vœu avait une grande importance (où pouvait beaucoup rapporter ^ ^) Il le fit asseoir dans le salon et s'en alla faire du thé. Lorsqu'il revint, il fut ahuri de trouver le garçon secoué de sanglots violents sanglots.

Dès que Kamui vit le jeune homme revenir il se détourna un instant pour sécher ses larmes.

-Pardon, je...j'ai une big poussière dans l'œil euh...elle est partie!

Kamui regarda avec étonnement le jeune homme et fut surpris de voir que le mensonge n'avait pas pris sur lui.

Watanuki fut désespéré par la naïveté du jeune homme, nan mais qui irait croire ce mensonge ? Même mokona mentait mieux ! Pour en revenir au garçon, Watanuki le soupçonnait d'avoir un vœu difficile à porter. "Bon pour l'instant faisons comme si de rien n'était" Il se rapprocha et s'assit à même le sol

Kamui ne se doutait pas que son mensonge avait été révélé.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, merci! Oh, au fait j'oublie l'essentiel, je m'appelle Kamui Shiro et vous?

Kamui étudia un peu plus le jeune et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas vraiment normal mais il s'abstint de le dire en face. Ce serait un petit peu déplacé compte tenu du fait qu'il lui avait gentiment invité à entrer dans la boutique de Yuuko.

"Kimihiro Watanuki, ravi de te rencontrer, Kamui, tu veux du thé ?"

Et n'attendant pas la réponse du jeune homme, il le versa dans sa tasse et se servit à son tour. Bon, il allait devoir mettre Kamui à l'aise s'il voulait avoir le fin mot de cette drôle d'histoire.

"Quel âge as tu Kamui ? "

« 16 ans... J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas de la voyance que vous allez me faire... »

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'agis comme ça, pensa t-il, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps ni le cœur à rire..."

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres puis continua à fixer Watanuki. Il était étrange que ce jeune homme ne se rende pas compte que son odeur spirituelle était si forte. Quoi qu'il le sait peut-être déjà...

Kamui haussa les épaules. Bah...soupira t-il

Watanuki s'aperçut que Kamui le fixait avec le nez froncé. Ainsi le jeune homme était sensible à son aura. Intéressant, surtout que Kimihiro pouvait aussi sentir celle de Kamui et qu'elle n'avait rien de repoussant, contrairement à la sienne, elle était fascinante. Tout comme son propriétaire, ne pu que penser Watanuki en détaillant Kamui. Ce garçon devait avoir des admiratrices.

" Tu étudies où ? "demanda-t-il pour continuer leur conversation

« Au lycée »

Pas décidé plus que ça a étalé sa vie, Kamui ne donna pas plus de détail.

-Excuse-moi encore une fois mais vous ne sauriez pas quand est-ce que Yuuko rentrera?

"Cette question faisait un peu brute, réalisa t-il soudain"

-Hum je voulais dire qu'enfin non ce n'est pas grave haha!

Kamui tripota un peu sa tasse de thé et n'osa plus trop levé les yeux vers Watanuki.

Ambiance un peu tendue...

-Bon je pense que je ne devrais pas trop m'attarder...

Watanuki pouffa devant la fausse timidité de Kamui pour cacher son caractère qu'il devinait grognon, un point commun entre eux.

"Tu pourrais me tutoyer et m'appeler Kimihiro tu sais, j'ai le même âge que toi ! "

"Quand à Yuuko... reprit-il, Je ne sais pas quand elle sera la vu que comme d'habitude elle donne des ordres et une excuse minable puis va se soûler dans les bars avec Mokona »

"Mais reste, elle ne tardera pas"

Kamui afficha une mine un peu énervé mais la fit disparaitre aussitôt pour afficher un grand sourire.

-Ah? Yuuko boit! Bon c'est très sympa à vous...TOI! De m'inviter mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi et pour toi que je m'en aille.

"Si je reste ici, mon énergie va surement se fritter contre la sienne et inévitablement on va finir par se battre..."

Kamui tourna les talons essayant de maintenir à grande peine sa colère qu'il n'expliquait pas.

Mais au moment où Kamui allait sortir de la pièce, on frappa à la porte. Watanuki, encore préoccupé par la soudaine colère de l'autre garçon, sursauta. Il se dépêcha de se lever et dépassant Kamui, non sans lui jeter un petit coup d'œil interrogateur, Kimihiro alla ouvrir la porte. D'abord il ne vit personne, puis il se sentit poussé et il valsa gracieusement à travers la pièce sans savoir se qui lui arrivait. Se relevant douloureusement, il aperçut Kamui, qui regardait d'un air ahuri une créature qui était couché de tout son long sur la table du salon. Kimihiro encore un peu sonné, s'approcha prudemment, après tout ce truc l'avait envoyé dire bonjour à la vitre, alors prudence. Il regarda la créature, elle était sale et maigre. Pas bien grande et avec trois poils sur le caillou. Watanuki approcha son doigt pour la toucher, lorsque soudain elle releva la tête et gueula,

"MON PRECIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUX"

-Oh my god!

Kamui ouvrit bien grand la bouche manquant de vomir par terre tellement la créature était hideuse; il jeta également un regard à Watanuki qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, d'ailleurs il avait l'air un peu perdu mais bon, il venait quand même de se prendre une vitre.

La créature empestait et n'arrivait pas à se tenir complètement debout et en plus on aurait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas prononcer d'autre mots que mon précieux.

C'est à se demander si elle n'est pas sortie d'un film.

-Dis-moi...dit Kamui en se tournant vers Watanuki, ce truc était attendu?

Kimihiro jura entre ses dents, nan mais c'était quoi encore que cette chose ? D'abord il tombait sur un gamin peu enclin à la conversation alors qu'il l'avait aidé! Et maintenant, il se faisait souffler dans la gueule pas une créature qui, disons le franchement, aurais GRANDEMENT besoin d'un lavage intensif de dents.

" Pour tout te dire Kamui, je n'attendais personne, ni toi ni ce...ce truc dégueulasse qui salît mon parquet en me crachant à la tête! "

Ce fut un Watanuki passablement énervé qui saisit le machin entre ses doigts et le poussa de la table.

" Monsieur...Machin, sachez que d'abord on n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça et quand plus la patronne est allée se bourrer la gueule avec son animal de compagnie donc je vous pris de reprendre vos...vos loques et de partir vite fait »

Kamui afficha une nouvelle fois une moue de dégout en voyant que non seulement ce truc regardait Watanuki avec des yeux globuleux mais en plus il lui souriait. C'était répugnant!

-Wa...Watanuki, il faudrait peut-être lui demander pourquoi est-il venu ce serait pas mal non?

Kamui mit une main devant sa bouche comprenant que c'était lui qui venait de proposer à la créature de rester.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'as pris bon sang!"

Kimihiro regarda Kamui qui paraissait légèrement indisposé, puis reporta son regard vairon sur la créature à ses pieds. Le garçon n'avait pas tord, d'abord lui puis la créature, un tel concours de circonstances était tout sauf normal. Connaissant Yuuko, il avait l'impression qu'elle n'y était pas étrangère. Il soupira, en gros Yuuko lui faisait clairement comprendre que sur ce coup là ce serait à lui d'aider Kamui et le truc. Ce qui ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça. Bon, maintenant qu'il y était autant allé jusqu'au bout.

"Hey Machin tu sais parler ?"

" "

" Pourquoi tu as débarqué ici ?"

" J'ai un vœu à accomplir, je veuuuuuuuuuuux mon présssssssssieuuux"

" C'est quoi ton ...Précieux ?"

" Mon anneau, mon tout beau anneau"

"...ok et il est où c't'anneau qu'on en finisse ?"

"Aucune idée "

" Et merde on n'est pas qu'un peu dedans »

-Tu sais c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il est venu pour que tu l'aides à chercher parce qu'il savait où il était cet anneau il ne serait pas venu tu ne crois pas? BON SANG TU NE VAS PAS LA FERMER TOI! hurla Kamui à l'adresse de la chose puante.

Kamui bondit vers lui et l'empoigna par le cou.

-SI TU VEUX QUELQUE CHOSE TU ATTENDS EN SILENCE ET JE TE SIGNALE QU'IL FAUDRA QUE TU DONNE AUTRE CHOSE DE LA MEME VALEUR POUR QUE CA SE REALISE !

Kamui serra les dents et relâcha machin par terre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'une démarche rapide.

...Sidéré, était un euphémisme. Kimihiro était carrément sur le cul! Bon. Il se secoua et partit à la poursuite de Kamui. Bon sang le garçon ne devait pas partir.

" Kamui ! Attend ! Il faut que tu restes ! Pour ton vœu ! Je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne, mais il est évident que si tu veux qu'il se réalise tu vas devoir rester avec moi ! Je connais assez Yuuko pour savoir que ta venue ici alors qu'elle était absente n'est pas anodine. "

Kamui se retourna vivement vers lui et siffla:

-Je n'en ai plus rien à faire! Vas avec cette saleté de chose et ... »

Kamui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais il ne voulait plus qu'une chose: blesser Watanuki et le reste importait peu. Kamui sentit son énergie bouillonner en lui.

Mais il restait quand même une dernière chose à faire: s'enfuir avant qu'il ne soit fait le moindre mal car après tout son but n'était pas de tuer Watanuki mais de réaliser son vœu, mais il préférait retourner à la boutique quand Yuuko serait là afin de limiter les dégâts.

" Ecoute, Kamui, ton vœu, il peut être réalisé mais je te le répète revenir ne servira à rien, connaissant Yuuko, elle a tout prévu pour que tu restes et j'aimerais éviter de me retrouver avec un truc puant et un blessé par magie. Aussi, je pense que si elle t'a laissé ici avec moi c'est qu'elle pense que je suis en mesure de te venir en aide. Yuuko a du laissé des indices quelque part. Viens on va chercher. »

Kimihiro ne savait pas trop pourquoi il tendait sa main vers Kamui qui commençait d'ailleurs à hésiter. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait ce sentiment pressant qu'il devait aider Kamui. « Peut être parce que j'ai l'impression de me voir à sa place. Perdu, désespéré et seul ». Non. Il ne laisserait pas quelqu'un subir ça, devrait recourir à la force où porter le truc sur son dos durant leur voyage, Watanuki était à présent persuadé que tout avait été fait pour les réunir et aider Kamui, même le machin.

"Je ne me donne que 45 minutes avant que je n'explose vraiment il va falloir que je survive..."

-Je pense quand même que YUUUUUUUUUUKO pourrait mieux nous aider si elle se décidait à revENIIIR!

"J'ai des sautes d'humeur moi..."

Un tic involontaire secoua le coin de sa bouche pour former un rictus. Il regarda le machin moche et Watanuki. Il se décida donc à lui faire confiance.

-Très bien. Que proposes-tu?

-" déjà que tu arrêtes de gueuler, c'est assez fatiguant, puis de rentrer dans la maison avant qu'un des pièges de Yuuko s'active et que tu finisses en canard pour le restant de tes jours"

-" Ensuite on va chercher dans le bureau de Yuuko des instructions, vu qu'elle adore se foutre de ma gueule quand elle m'envoie en mission, elle n'aura pas manqué d'en laissé rien que pour se payer notre poire."

Puis il agrippa Kamui par le bras et le fit renter de force.

"Woh là! Il se calme lui!"

Kamui se força à sourire et monta vers le bureau de Yuuko avec Watanuki. La porte s'ouvrit comme si elle pouvait deviner leurs présences.

"Je rêve ou la porte vient de rire..?"

-Ces instructions pourrait-elle...?

"Bah non, se répondit-il, il ne les a pas lu donc il ne peut pas savoir ce qu'elles contiennent."

Kamui se contenta donc de jeter un regard dans le bureau et ce qu'il vit changea à jamais le sens du mot « alcoolique». Des centaines de bouteilles souvenirs trônaient fièrement sur une étagère.

"Désolé pour le dérangement, je n'entre jamais ici d'habitude, j'ai trop peur de mourir sous une avalanche de bouteilles...enfin bon."

Kimihiro contourna le bureau et fourragea un peu dans les papiers qui y étaient éparpillés. Rien. Se serait-il trompé ? Nan, il connaissait Yuuko. Bon les tiroirs maintenant. Mais au premier qu'il ouvrit, il fit un bond de trois en hurlant.

Une main sur le cœur et une bordée de juron colorés dévalant ses lèvres, Watanuki regarda méchamment la grosse araignée sur ressort qui avait jaillit du tiroir. Tiroir qu'il fouilla et dans le lequel il trouva un papier qui disait " dans le Quatrième tiroir" Il se tourna vers Kamui et l'invita à ouvrir l'ouvrir lui même.

Kamui ouvrit donc le fameux tiroir et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang: un sachet entier de drogue! Puis il se ressaisit lorsque Watanuki lui donna un coup de coude. Alors Kamui regarda de nouveau dans le tiroir et y vit un simple papier avec marqué dessus: « Si Watanuki lit ça alors c'est un idiot! »

Kamui regarda le papier puis Watanuki, puis, n'en pouvant plus il éclata de rire et tendit le papier à Watanuki

Kamui se repris mais un sourire venait contredire ses efforts afin de rester stoïque

Watanuki se pinça le haut du nez en poussant un soupir assez significatif. Mais il était content, Kamui savait rire, une bonne nouvelle en ces heures sombres.

" Bon, ça veut dire qu'une chose, elle a vraiment décidé de se payer notre poire. Donc le seul moyen qu'il nous reste, c'est que tu me révèle ton vœu et qu'on essaye d'arranger ça "

-Mon v... Pas question...

Kamui réafficha un air sombre laissant tout dire qu'il ne voulait pas, même en dernier recours, dire son vœu à Watanuki. Il se désintéressa complètement du jeune homme et se maudit d'avoir eu l'idée de venir à cette boutique le jour ou justement Yuuko n'était pas là.

"...ok, bon ça aide pas nos affaires tout ça " Kimihiro s'assit lourdement sur le siège de Yuuko qui émit un bruit sourd. Watanuki resta un instant interdit puis se pencha brusquement faisant sursauter Kamui qui était dans ses pensés, « pas joyeuses apparemment », Watanuki regarda à l'envers le pied du siège et se releva en soupirant, une habitude décidément, cette vielle sorcière le rendrait fou, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

" Kamui, je crois que je sais où sont les instructions de Yuuko, mais je te préviens ça va être chiant de les récupérer "

Kimihiro désigna le siège à Kamui qui le regardait, un sourcil haussé. Bon, il allait le prendre mal, mais bon, c'était de sa faute à lui si Yuuko avait décidé d'avoir un esprit aussi tordu ? Est ce qu'il lui avait demandé de graver sur son siège un petit message qui disait tout ? "Pour avoir instructions, chercher anneau, Yuuko"

Kamui regarda le message et péta les plombs.

-!

Puis il fondit en larmes.


	2. Maman, j'ai changé de monde

_Kimihiro désigna le siège à Kamui qui le regardait, un sourcil haussé. Bon, il allait le prendre mal, mais bon, c'était de sa faute à lui si Yuuko avait décidé d'avoir un esprit aussi tordu ? Est ce qu'il lui avait demandé de graver sur son siège un petit message qui disait tout ? "Pour avoir instructions, chercher anneau, Yuuko"_

_Kamui regarda le message et péta les plombs._

_-!_

_Puis il fondit en larmes._

- Je m'amuse à faire ce jeu de piste pour trouver des instructions qui n'existent peut-être même pas! Seriez vous en train de vous payez ma tête? Je n'en peux plus j'en ai marre !

"Euuuuh, Kamui ?"

Peu habitué à ce que les gens pètent un câble devant lui, Watanuki ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il finit par se lever et fit asseoir Kamui à sa place et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en balbutiant.

"Faut pas craquer...je vais t'aider, moi...et puis Yuuko, c'est sur qu'elle nous a laissés des instructions, elle est timbré et bourrée la plupart du temps mais elle est très pro...bon ça ce voit pas trop mais elle ne nous aurait pas laissés patauger autant, je suis sur que le machin en bas c'est un complice...il va nous aider...euh faut juste l'aider aussi...où le menacer c'est pas mal aussi"

Kimihiro regarda Kamui, anxieux ça n'avait jamais été son fort de réconforter les gens. Espérons que ça est marché !

Les yeux de Kamui sortirent de leurs orbites.

-MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL DIT LUI?

Puis épuisé par tant de vocalises il se calma et marcha gentiment vers la chose.

-Bonjour.

Puis avec sa main il se répondit:

-Bonjour.

-Je m'appelle Kamui, nous devons retrouver tes anneaux alors j'imagine que tu les as perdus.

Kamui regarde à nouveau sa main.

-En effet.

Kamui enlaça soudain Watanuki puis lui dit:

-Il les a retrouvé ils étaient à ses mains!

Kamui rigola doucement.

Puis il s'assit sur le fauteuil en continuant à parler avec sa main.

Kimihiro regarda, effaré et effrayé Kamui qui parlait avec sa main. " Il a du vraiment vivre des choses très dures pour en arriver là" Décidé à l'aider, Watanuki le prit par les épaules te le secoua comme un prunier.

Comme Kamui ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller, Kimihiro tenta le tout pour le tout. Il gifla Kamui. "Aucune réaction, il est vraiment ailleurs, bon bah j'ai plus qu'a trouvé ces foutus instructions tous seul" Il redescendit au salon et trouva la créature en train de ... Se laver ? Les parties génitales avec la langue..." bouh me sens mal, moi...allez courage ! Tu tueras Yuuko après »

Prenant son courage à deux mains il s'approcha et demanda le plus poliment qu'il pu.

" Euuuh M'sieur ? Pourriez vous me dire si vous sauriez où est votre anneau ?

"Mon préssssssssssssssieu ? "

" Oui"

" La sorcièèèèèère avait dit que vous pourriez m'aidez !"

" Je le ferais mais j'ai besoin de savoir où est votre putain de joujou !" Ras la casquette !

" NA PARLE PAS DE MON PRESSSSSSSSIEU AINSIIIII " et paf Watanuki se retrouva aplatit par terre avec la créature sur le dos.

" ...euh, Help me ?"

Kamui se releva le regard un peu dans le vague. "Est-il encore fou?"

-Je sais où est votre anneau! Il est sur ma main droite!

Kamui leva effectivement sa main mais rien n'y étais. Puis il s'approcha de machin et enleva l'anneau "invisible". Machin se laissait faire...Kamui se redressa et s'éloigna. Une chose étrange se produisit l'anneau jusqu'alors invisible apparut sur le doigt de machin.

-C'est dingue d'être fou ça fait un peu peur...

Kamui avait bien entendu enlevé machin de watanuki

D'ailleurs il lui prêta du parfum pour que l'odeur ne sente plus

Kimihiro fut soulagé de voir apparaître Kamui même si il avait l'air vachement choqué et qu'il regardait sa main comme si elle allait le bouffer " le pauvre du se rendre compte qu'il délirait complètement" Kamui s'approcha et envoya l'autre truc par terre. " Enfin de l'air libre, je sais pas si j'aurais tenu plus longtemps en apnée" Il se tourna vers Kamui qui tendait un anneau au truc et une bouteille de parfum à Watanuki. " Il en trimballe tout le temps ? »

Kamui était passablement énervé mais moins que tout à l'heure et puis là il admirait Watanuki pour avoir tenu aussi longtemps sous le machin qui puait. S'il avait été à sa place il n'aurait pas pu. Mais quelque chose d'étrange émanait de ce garçon, on aurait dit un mélange d'énergie.

"Ce doit être à cause de ses yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a un qui n'est pas à lui..."

-Bref! Où sont les instructions? OH! Tu vas bien Watanuki? s'était-il empressé de dire quand il vit que Watanuki vacillait un peu.

"L'odeur était insupportable même pour lui je comprends."

" Appelle moi Kimihiro, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux sinon. Bon je pense qu'on peu se débarrasser de la chose maintenant ?"

Mais lorsqu'il la regarda, elle se roulait par terre en embrassant son anneau et en lui parlant. "Pitoyable...quoique ya cinq minutes, Kamui faisait exactement la même chose " Il respira un bon coup, bon il devait encore récupérer les instructions.

" Euuuuh madame la chose, on pourrait avoir les instructions maintenant ?"

La chose s'arrêta de rouler et fouilla dans son pagne et en sortit une enveloppe avec le nom de Kamui dessus. Watanuki la récupéra du bout des doigts et la balança vite fait sur son destinataire en prenant soin de s'essuyer les doigts après.

Kamui fixa longuement Watanuki, pris une grande inspiration et lui dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir concernant son vœu. Il se retourna puis botta le cul de la chose afin qu'elle se barre.

-Je sais que ce vœu est un peu bizarre pour toi mais il faut absolument qu'il soit exaucé.

Toute sa colère était partie depuis qu'il avait regardé les yeux de Watanuki.

C'était comme si une chose (non pas la chose bien sur!) avait drainé ce sentiment. Kamui était bien décidé à découvrir ce que cachait le jeune homme avant qu'il ne ...rende son dernier soupir?

Kimihiro plongea ses yeux vairons dans les yeux bleus de Kamui. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler se qu'il venait de lui dire. "Il a décidé de mourir pour tous ceux qu'il aime." Bon sang Kamui avait son âge ! Il ne pouvait PAS mourir ! " Et moi qu'est ce que je ferais si Doumeki et Himawari-chan allait mourir et que je pouvais les sauver ? Je le ferais, évidement...mais là !"

"Si j'ai bien tout compris il ne connaît que depuis quelques semaines ces gens "

" Kamui..."

Mais Watanuki ne pu jamais finir sa phrase, une lumière émanant de la lettre de Yuuko se répandit dans la pièce et les entoura lui et Kamui. "Et merde c'est quoi encore ce truc ?" La lumière les engloutit entièrement et quelques instants plus tard ils n'étaient plus là.

Imaginez un vol en plein avion mais qui soudain devait se cracher alors vous saurez la sensation que ça fait lorsque les deux atterrirent par terre en plein Tokyo. Kamui aida Watanuki à se relever puis il regarda autour de lui avec l'étrange impression de connaître cet endroit. Il se tapa le front:

-Oh!

C'est tout ce qu'il put dire. En effet il se trouvait juste devant le palais de la diète (...où on ne mange pas souvent...hihi...Bah oui ils sont à la diète!)

- Bon...C'est quoi encore que ce joyeux bordel ?"

"Je suis où là ? Ah tiens Kamui à l'air de connaître"

-Kamui c'est quoi cet endroit ? "

Le palais de la diète, à Tokyo, dans mon Monde"

" Ah d'accord...Quoi ! Ton monde ?"

Watanuki vacilla et se retint à Kamui " cette vielle sorcière m'a carrément envoyé dans un autre monde, elle est tarée, complètement tarée" Kimihiro se sentit partir loin mais alors très loin, lorsqu'une sonnerie le tira de son début de pétage de plomb. Il en chercha la provenance...qui n'était d'autre que sa poche d'uniforme ! Il fouilla et en sortit, Un mokona noir plat...

"...c'est un téléphone où je me trompe ?"

Il ouvrit le clapet et une image en 3D de Yuuko, hilare apparut

L'image se mit à parler. Kamui se dit que la technologie avait fait des progrès on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient dans Star Wars ! -Bonjour Waaaatanukii et bonjour Kamui ! Bien alors vous venez de débarquer dans le monde de Kamui hihihi! Mais pourquoi est la question... Il se trouve que vous...Crr...Crrrr...bip... Kamui et Watanuki se regardèrent puis lorgnèrent de nouveau le téléphone qui avait l'air mort. -C'est... une blague de Yuuko? questionna Kamui. -Eh bien... BAAAAAAAAAAAM! Ils sursautèrent et l'image de Yuuko revint au téléphone Mokona. -Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce magnifique sooooooonn!

Watanuki regarda sa patronne avec son habituel air désespéré lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle  
" Je le trouve insupportable"  
"Pareil"  
"MOOOOOH regarde ça Moko-chan;ils se liguent contre nous !"  
Kimihiro sentit une veine pulser à sa tempe, " elle nous balance sans notre avis dans un autre monde et elle se marre ?" Le jeune homme explosa  
" YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKO-saaaaaan "  
"Oui mon petit Watanuki ?"  
"Mais bien sûr ! Pour aider Kamui à réaliser son souhait !"  
"Mais il veut mourir comment voulez vous que je l'aide ? Il faut que j'aille lui chercher une corde et que je lui tienne la main ?"  
Kamui eu un air outré qui fit bien rire Yuuko. Elle disparut un instant de l'écran pour réapparaître les yeux plein de larmes, tellement elle avait ris. " Il ne doit pas mourir, ce serait contraire au vœu de sa mère"  
"Ma mère !" Watanuki se tourna étonné vers son compagnon et vit un éclair de tristesse passer dans ces yeux.

-Mais ma mère ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. C'est insupportable de laisser des gens mourir pour quelqu'un alors que l'on peut simplement se sacrifier pour les permettre de rester en vie. Je pense que ma vie ne vaut pas toutes les leurs...annonça Kamui. Yuuko fronça les sourcils.  
-Et si ta mère savait ce qui allait t'arriver et, pour garantir ta sécurité, avait fait le vœu de ne pas te laisser crever comme un chien?

Kimihiro fut choqué par les paroles de Yuuko, elle ne parlait ainsi que lorsqu'elle était en colère. " Elle a l'air de bien connaître Kamui et sa famille." Cette constatation fit ressurgir les doutes qu'il avait eus lors de la révélation de Kamui sur son vœu. " Je suis d'accord avec Yuuko, Kamui ne doit pas mourir...mais je pense qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison pour vouloir à tout prix mourir"  
Il soupira, bon sang cette histoire allait finir par lui donner la migraine  
" Kamui, avant ta naissance, ta mère est venue me voir. Elle connaissait ton destin et la souffrance que tu allais endurer face à des choix difficiles."  
Kamui à l'entente de ces mots baissa la tête et Kimihiro aurait juré avoir vu une larme couler.

-Donc...Ma mère vous a demandé de ne pas me laisser mourir c'est ça?  
-C'est ça.  
-Très bien alors empêcher moi de faire une bêtise, dit Kamui en souriant. Pendant ce temps, Watanuki se délectait de pop-corn en pensant que la scène qui se déroulait devant lui était digne des plus grands mélodrames qu'il n'ait jamais connu, mais il se ressaisit bien vite en comprenant la gravité de la situation.  
En effet, la menace pointait le bout de son nez dans la phrase que venait de dire Kamui.

Une petite lumière rouge venait de s'allumer dans l'esprit de Watanuki. " Oula, pas bon, lui je le sens mal, il va nous faire une tentative de suicide !" Il se rapprocha de Kamui en prenant soin de rester discret. Mais après seulement trois pas, Kamui se tourna vers lui et lui fit un au-revoir de la main. " Mais...Que..." Mais Kamui ne laissa pas Watanuki finir sa pensée (jamais tranquille) et sortit de son manteau d'uniforme une hachette et se taillada les poignets. " Mais où il a eu ce truc, bon sang ? IL a fait une randonnée en pleine jungle avant de venir, ou quoi ? O.O " Il se précipita au fil de ses pensés, sur le jeune suicidaire et tenta de lui bloquer la main.  
Alors ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Watanuki, si je ne meurs pas maintenant ce sont tous les autres qui y restent!

-Quoi que quoi?...?

-Tu l'empêche de faire ça et tu as ma profonde admiration, dit Yuuko -Quoi que quoi?...?

-Watanuki réfléchis. Si tu étais à ma place que ferais tu d'autre que ce que je fais?

-Je trouverais une autre solution!  
-Mais Yuuko!  
-Penses tu vraiment qu'il n'y a qu'une seule alternative? demanda t-elle  
-Oh...maintenant que vous le dites... Kamui rangea sa hachette et semblait être attentif aux propos que Yuuko allait annoncer.

Kimihiro en profita pour saisir la hachette et la balancer le plus loin possible. Puis il se tourna vers Kamui qui regardait Yuuko, mortellement sérieux. " Ils vont me rendre fou" Soudain, il avisa les poignets de Kamui.  
" Kamui !"  
"Quoi ? " fit-il, exaspéré  
"oh si tu le prends comme ça je boude "  
Yuuko se tourna vers eux et entra dans la conversation,  
" Tu es puéril, Watanuki "  
" Vous je vous ai rien demandé ! Vielle peau"  
" Parle pas comme ça à ta supérieure !"  
" Dictateur !"  
"Gamin"  
"Radine  
"simplet"  
" Kleptomane"  
"Mythomane"  
"Sa..."  
"CE N'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINIS, VOS CONNERIES ?"  
Yuuko et Kimihiro se figèrent dans un parfait ensemble.  
" Watanuki tu me dis ce que tu voulais me dire et après tu la ferme !"  
" et vous cria t-il en désignant du doigt Yuuko, vous me dîtes l'autre solution ! Illico !"  
"...Bah en fait, Kamui, je voulais juste te faire remarquer que tu pissais toujours le sang !"

Kamui baissa les yeux sur ses poignets et s'évanouit.

-Oh crotte de crotte! s'exclama Yuuko Kamui était blanc comme un linge, il faut dire qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Watanuki resta un moment immobile puis se décida enfin à bouger pour vérifier si Kamui n'avait pas trop bien fait sa tentative de suicide et qu'il en était mort. -houhou! Kamui? Tu es vivant? (Depuis quand Watanuki est un tel imbécile je vous le demande!)  
-Mais t'es complètement gaga toi approche le téléphone de lui pour que je l'examine! Watanuki ne dit pas que quelque chose était bizarre mais il le pensait très fort. Malgré tout, il s'exécuta. -Hum...Watanuki? Je viens de m'apercevoir que je ne pouvais pas l'examiner vu que je ne suis pas vraiment réelle.  
"Ah! Nous y voilà! pensa Watanuki, le problème était pourtant évident! Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas s'en rendre compte!" -Je te signale que tu penses tout haut!

- ah merde  
- Bon, Yuuko, on doit faire quoi dans une situation comme celle là ?  
- Normalement on appelle les pompiers.  
- Chouette idée, mais sans vouloir être impoli, AVEC QUOI JE LES APPELLE MOI ?  
- T'énerve pas mon p'tit Watanuki.

Yuuko sembla réfléchir un instant, puis elle se tourna vers Watanuki qui compressait comme il pouvait les nombreuses coupures de Kamui. Son visage était couvert de sang, ainsi que sa chemise. Il ne portait plus sa veste d'uniforme dont il s'était servit pour faire un garrot à chaque bras de Kamui, toujours évanouit. Il grommela et releva la tête vers sa patronne. Il fut exaspéré lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne faisait que les observer, comme on étudiait les hamsters dans un laboratoire.  
Vous allez vous décider à vous bouger les fesses, oui ou merde ? Tu deviens bien grossier je trouve mon petit Watanuki.  
Je suis grossier et j'ai de bonnes raisons je vous signale ! Y a un mec qui est en train de me claquer dans les mains, je suis couvert de sang et la seule personne susceptible de m'aider est en train de nous dévisager avec un air d'abrutie profonde !  
Il avait finit sa phrase dans les aigues, ce qui poussa la sorcière des dimensions à aller chercher du secours.  
-Bon, je vais te montrer le chemin le plus court vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

-Génial... et à votre avis je le transporte comment, je vous signale que nous sommes en pleine nuit et qu'il n'y a pas de taxis à cette heure là !

Alors un garçon arriva et il leur proposa de l'aide que Watanuki accepta vivement. Ce garçon était une sorte de monsieur et il avait l'air très sympa d'être là alors voilà. Yuuko n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi enchanté que Watanuki mais c'était peut-être parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus se moquer de lui  
Bref, le monsieur remarqua bien vite que Kamui pissait le sang du bras et montra à Watanuki l'hôpital. Il n'était qu'à 200 mètres de distance donc ça irait.  
Kamui ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'on le transportait comme un chiffoncacademerdecrotte. Il sentit aussi la douleur dans son poignet et s'étonna d'être encore en vie. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour qu'il ne mette que 20 minutes à mourir.

Watanuki regarda Kamui qui se faisait emmener par une armada de médecins. " Bon voilà une bonne chose de faite." Il s'assit lourdement sur l'un des bancs de la salle d'attente et...attendit (on fait quoi d'autre dans une salle d'attente ?) " Beuuuuh, j'aime pas les hôpitaux, tout est trop blanc, ça me donne le tournis et puis c'est là que les monstres adorent se réunir pour se régaler de la douleur des autres" Kimihiro commença à regretter sérieusement son monde, même ce crétin de Doumeki lui manquait. " A ce point là, c'est que je dois être sacrément atteint, ou épuisé" C'est vrai que transporter l'autre crétin suicidaire à l'hôpital n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, même si il avait été aidé. " Tiens d'ailleurs, il faudrait que je remercie le garçon " Watanuki regarda autour de lui et aperçu finalement son sauveur un peu plus loin. Il n'était pas bien grands, maigre et était courbé vers l'avant. Il semblait fasciné par ses mains. " Et merde encore un malade, bon je vais comme même aller le remercier" Kimihiro s'approcha rapidement de l'homme et posa une main sur son épaule. L'homme eu un sursaut et se retourna vivement. Et là, Watanuki poussa un long cri de désespoir. En effet devant lui se tenait la chose, avec son anneau et un téléphone semblable au sien, où une Yuuko se tenait les côtes de rire.


End file.
